memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Evil Typhuss
(Transporter room 2) Admiral's log supplemental, we are doing a survey on a planet with a Bajoran colony on it. Unknown to any of us during this time a duplicate of me, some strange alter ego, had been created by the transporter malfunction. The Evil Typhuss looks around the room as he's walking around he sees himself in the console. (Corridor) Evil Typhuss walks out of the transporter room and looks around seeing the crew walk by as they nod at him, and he walks away in search of something. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss is shirtless with a towel around his neck when the doors chime. Enter says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Commander Torres walks into the room. Typhuss I didn't know that you just got a shower B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. What's going on B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She shows him a padd. Sensors picked up a thunderstorm moving in it looks like its worse then the ones back home its a class 23 storm B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. We should sent a shuttle and bring the team back aboard before the storm hits says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. The storm is moving faster then any storm I've seen B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Use the transporter and beam them up says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Then the doors chimed again as Typhuss looks at the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Doctor Loews walks into the room with Doctor Murphy puts her medkit on the table and takes out her tricorder and scans Typhuss with it. Karen what are you doing says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him then at her tricorder. No, sign of violent aggression hmm nor signs of alcohol Doctor Loews says as she looks at B'Elanna then at Admiral Kira. B'Elanna looks at them. I'll be in my quarters I'm gonna turn in early B'Elanna says as she leaves the quarters to let them have a private chat. Typhuss is confused by it. What the hell are you talking about Karen says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. Well, Typhuss you came into sickbay wanting some brandy and you lashed out at me when I refused to give you any, and you left when I threaten security Karen says as she explains what's going on to Typhuss. I haven't been to sickbay, I have been in my quarters Karen says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. Karen looks confused about that. Kate looks at Typhuss. But I saw you in sickbay Kate says as she looks at Typhuss. (Deck 5, corridor) The evil Typhuss walks through the deck drinking the brandy and then he sees Crewman Wilson. Admiral I got the hand looked at and ready to return to duty Crewman Wilson says as he looks at Typhuss. Good says Evil Typhuss as he looks at Crewman Wilson then walks away. Crewman Wilson is confused by what he said but just goes about his business. Then John walks up to him and remembers reading the Enterprise (NCC-1701) mission reports. Hold on you evil counterpart you're going back to where you came from John says as he tries to stop him. Get out of my way says Evil Typhuss as he pushes John to the side. John grabs him. Now just wait a minute John says as he grabs him. Evil Typhuss grabs John by the throat and throws him into a bulkhead knocking him out cold as crewmen rush to him as evil Typhuss runs from where he's at. (Captain's quarters) Typhuss is wondering why the crew is very distance from him. Medical alert deck 5 section 10 a crewmen says over the com. Typhuss leaves his quarters to head for a turbolift to deck 5 section. (Deck 5, section 10) The turbolift doors open and Typhuss walks out to see what's going on. What happened here says Typhuss as he looks at a young crewman. The crewmen explains as Admiral Martin is being looked at by Doctor Loews and her medical team, then Typhuss walks over to John. I did not attack you John, I was in my quarters says Typhuss as he looks at John. He slowly gets up as Typhuss helps him up. Well whoever it was has the strength of 10 Andorians and 12 Klingons John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss staggers a bit as John catches his arm. Typhuss maybe you should return to your quarters and rest I can take care of this for you John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, my ship, my problem says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Don't make me pull rank Typhuss you're not well you've been unfocused since you've got back from the surface and as your friend I must tell you that's affecting your ability to command John says as he looks at Typhuss. This my ship, I should be the one to lead the search I'm not going to lay on my bed while you search for my evil self says Typhuss as he looks at John.